1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal capable of controlling various operations according to the motion of a main body of the mobile terminal by using two display modules having different properties and a method of controlling the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals are portable devices that can provide users with various services, such as a voice calling service, a video calling service, an information input or output service, and a data storage service. As the types of services provided by mobile terminals diversify, an increasing number of mobile terminals are equipped with various complicated functions, such as capturing photos or moving pictures, playing music files or moving image files, providing game programs, receiving broadcast programs and providing wireless Internet services. These mobile terminals have thus evolved into multimedia players.
Various attempts have been made to realize such complicated functions through hardware devices or software programs. For example, various user interface (UI) environments have been developed that allow users to easily search for and choose desired functions. In addition, the demand for various designs for mobile terminals, such as a double-sided liquid crystal display (LCD) or a full touch screen, has steadily grown due to a growing perception of considering mobile terminals as not merely functional devices, but as personal items that can represent personal individuality.
However, there is a restriction in allocating sufficient space for a UI (such as a display device or a keypad) of a mobile terminal without compromising the mobility and the portability of a mobile terminal. In addition, mobile terminals are generally required to provide high power efficiency. Therefore, in order to efficiently use various functions provided by a mobile terminal, it is necessary to develop ways to efficiently use the space of a mobile terminal and control the operation of a mobile terminal using a UI capable of improving the power efficiency of a mobile terminal.